Hey There Delilah
by Fell-into-Wonderland
Summary: Jake refused to tell Marley how he really feels so to get him to do it Puck promises he will confess to a girl he let slip away if Jake tells Marley. Of course their is about a thousand miles away between Puck and his girl, so the only logical thing? Sing to her on national TV One-Shot Rated:T for mild language thanks to Puck


**Okay just saying now I wrote this a while back, when Jake was still being moody about being Puck's brother and Ryder wasn't there yet. So lets just say this story is rewinding a little bit.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters, the song "Hey There Delilah" or the movie Les Miserable (I mention it only once but better safe then sorry)**

"**Hey There Delilah"**

"_No. No way. Not gonna happen dude, I'm hanging up now."_

Puck sighed, frustrated with the other person on the phone. Was he this stubborn? Because it was damn annoying.

"Alright kid cool it for a sec, just hear me out." He tried to tell Jake over the phone.

"No. I'm not doing the sharing-feelings brothers thing right now." Jake said as he paced back and forth in his room. Jake had called Puck asking for some advice on the whole Kitty- Marley situation. Puck's response? _Dump the bitch and claim your girl! _Jake at first laughed thinking he was joking. When he found out Puck wasn't kidding he asked Puck if he was drunk off his ass. After about a half hour of bantering (which Puck's mom and Jake's mom couldn't help grin over when they both heard how the brothers already acted like they had been annoying each other for years) and Jake repeadeatly calling the advice bull and not helpful he was reluctantly convinced that Puck was right.

They were fine until they hit another brick wall called stubborn Puckerman emotion. Claiming "his girl" (dude if you sing with her or to her its basically like changing your Facebook status to the glee world) meant apologizing and admitting his feelings and Jake didn't do that shit.

"Your not gonna get her unless you grovel, chicks dig it when men show their weak." Puck said trying not to laugh at his own words. Thinking of how he acted when Santana told him this (not that he was ever admitting to her she was right who wanted to see a smug Santana).

"But Marley's different she's… you now… special and….. different and….." Jake said trailing off. Not finding the right words.

"Dude, you don't even have this chick and she's got you whipped…. And you said different twice." (Blame Rachel Berry and her need to have everyone speak properly now he corrects everyone)

Jake groaned in frustration and collapsed on the bed "Help me. Turn off the annoying bullshit for two seconds." Jake practically begged

Puck sighed again but this time in defeat. Jake and Puck had slowly gotten closer, once Jake got over his sulking bitch mood and started calling Puck. He thought about the few times Jake had talked about Marley in their conversations. They way Jake acted around her reminded Puck of his days of secretly watching a pint size diva. How he was mesmerized by her voice and come on the babe was hot when she was angry. He had felt like shoving Finn in the dumpster a few times and throwing Rachel over his shoulder and just walking away. But she wanted Finn, and then she needed her dreams. Even if Puck caught the few glances she sent his way after the reign of Finchel ended. But Puck refused to distract Rachel from he dreams, so Puck let her slip through his fingers. The way Jake talked about this girl, it was like Marley was Jake's Rachel and that told Puck Jake would do anything if pushed in the right direction. Puck had a plan, it might totally backfire on him but he figured he wasted enough chances and Jake deserved to take his shot with the girl.

_Crap when did I become so damn noble?_

"Okay kid listen closely, cause I'm putting my ass on the line here."

The next day Jake stood in the front of the glee club with a TV in the front. As the teens filed in they gave Jake weird looks.

"Dude, What up with the TV." Sam asked.

Jake looked at Mr. Shuester before he turned the TV on.

"Puck called me yesterday and said he got booked at a music festival as a cover artist and it was gonna be on the news, told me to tell the glee club to watch it or else." Jake said. He tried to sound as if he was annoyed by Puck's demands and empty threats. But really he was trying to jeep nervousness out of his voice, if Puck showed up on the screen he would have to tell Marley everything and to say he was nervous was barley even covering it.

The deal was simple, Puck would announce his feelings on live TV and Jake would tell Marley his feelings and beg the girl for forgiveness for his badass stupidity (Puck's words). That was the only thing Jake had agreed on, he reasoned Puck was to badass to try a stunt like this.

Finally he got the right channel and his stomach dropped as he saw Puck on TV.

_Crap! Never dare a Puckerman_ Jake thought.

Meanwhile in New York….

"Oh my Prada, Rachel! Rachel in the name of all that is good and designer get your tiny ass in here!"

A disgruntled Rachel stomped over to where Kurt was sitting in front of the TV.

"Kurt, although I appreciate your dedication to celebrities I really don't care about gossip right now and how many times have I told you not to comment on my-"

Kurt waved for her to be quiet "Diva lecture later look at the TV!"

Rachel's curiosity was peaked. The last time Kurt got this excited he had seen the Les Miserable trailer. So she turned to the TV, but instead of seeing Hugh Jackman and Anne Hathaway, Rachel saw another face. A face that made her heart skip a beat. Noah Puckerman was smiling and waving on the screen. Rachel's heart beat picked up involuntaritly and she flushed. Noah, it had been so long since she saw his face. It surprised her, she had even started to miss the Mohawk. All those feelings that she thought she had stuffed down and locked away started squirming free at the famous Puckerman grin.

"What's good California? My name's Puck and I'm gonna play you guys some killer songs." The audience cheered, Puck paused and looked thoughtful for a second and then to Rachel, Kurt and everyone watching in glee club's surprise and actual genuine smile spread across Puck's face.

"But first." Puck said softly almost sweetly. "I need to dedicate this first one to a special person." Rachel was now glued to the TV hanging on to the barest of hopes.

"You see, this girl gave me a chance and I didn't take it, didn't think I had a chance. But I'm here hoping I'm not to late to stop being stupid." Rachel froze when she heard the song.

**Hey they're Delilah**

**What's it like in New York City**

**I'm a thousand miles away **

**But girl tonight you look so pretty**

**Yes you do**

**Time Square can't shine as bright as you**

**I know it's true**

Rachel was now probably not breathing, the last time she checked she was the only gleek girl in New York City. So that meant… Rachel saw Kurt out of the corner of her eye switching his open mouth stare from the TV to her. Rachel stepped a little closer.

**Hey there Delilah**

**Don't you worry about the distance**

**I'm right there if you get lonely**

**Give this song another listen**

**Close your eyes**

**Listen to my voice its my disguise**

Rachel, still hopeful closed her eyes and let the music soak in

**I'm by your side**

Rachel breath stuttered

**Oh its what you do to me**

**Oh its what you do to me**

**Oh its what you do to me**

**Oh its what you do to me**

**What you do to me**

Now back to Ohio…

Jake couldn't help it as he watched his brother launch into the chorus. He sighed and looked at Marley. _Okay Puck, You win_ he thought. If Puck could do something as girly as sing a live song to a girl who might not even be listening then he could step up. Jake continues to watch his brother with a smirk on his face

**Hey there Delilah **

**I know times are getting hard**

**But please believe me girl**

**Someday ill pay the bills with this guitar**

**Will have it good**

**Will have the life I knew we would**

**My word is good**

Jake smirked, Rachel smiled.

**Hey there Delilah I got so much left to say **

**If every song I wrote to you**

**Would take your breath away**

**I'd write them all**

**Even more in love with me you'll fall**

**We'd have it all**

At those words in the song Rachel's eyes snapped open and realization hit her like a brick. _Did he just say lo- no.. no it was a song lyric…. But maybe… oh my god! How could I have been so stupid._ Rachel flashed back to many moments where she needed help, where she was happy where she was laughing and in everyone he was standing right next to her. He had been there the whole time.

**Oh its what you do to me**

**Oh its what you do to me**

**Oh its what you do to me**

**Oh its what you do to me**

Rachel heard Kurt clear his throat, she looked over to see him handing her the phone.

"If you don't call him I don't care how straight he says he is or how taken I am by Blaine I will find a way to make him mine." He said in good humor.

Rachel bit her lip and looked at the phone, just then her cellphone chimed announcing she had a new text. She quickly ran to get her phone still listing to the TV

**A thousand miles seems pretty far**

**But they've got planes and trains and cars**

**I'd walk to you if I had no other way**

**Our friends would all make fun of us**

**And we just laugh along **

**Because we know that non of them have felt this way**

Jake walked over to Marley, grabbed her arm and took her out in the hallway while motioning its okay to Mr. Shuester when the teacher gets up to see what Jake was doing with Marley. But seeing the emotions on the boys face he has a feeling he didn't mean to hurt Marley. Mr. Shuster looked towards the TV and grins. Shaking his head, he never thought he would see the day where he enjoyed pucker- _the_ puckerman brothers antics. No one else notices as they focus on Puck's singing.

**Delilah I can promise**

**That by the time that we get through**

**The world will never ever be the same**

**And your to blame**

Rachel grabs her phone and runs back into the room, she listins to the song while scrolling through her texts…

Santana: WHY HAVE YOU NOT CALLED HIM YET GET YOUR ASS INTO GEAR BEFORE I COME UP AND DO IT MYSELF TU SOY LOCA CHICA!

Tina: I am waiting for my puckleberry

Quinn: Go get him Rach, hes the one

Artie: Girl! Don't leave my boy hanging end this rom com called Puckleberry

But the last text is what really surprised her

Finn: its time to get your real male lead we will always be friends Delilah

After that text Rachel smiles and take sthe phone from Kurt and starts to dial while Kurt bounces on the counch and whipsrs on his phone to blaine Puckleberry!

**Hey there Delilah**

**You be good and don't you miss me **

**Two more years and you'll be done with school**

**And ill be making history**

**Like I do**

If Britney angled herself a certain way she could see outside the classroom door and could watch as Jake talked to Marley. The raw emotion and sincerity on his face gave her hope and Britney watched as Marley's smile got bigger and bigger until she jumped into Jake's arms. Britney smiled thinking Jarley was a good name for the new couple (as if Britney didn't see this coming, lord tubbington had told her months ago)

**You'll know its all because of you**

**We can do whatever we want to**

**Hey there Delilah here's to you**

**This ones for you**

Rachel heard the phone ringing as Puck launched into the last chorus

**Oh its what you do to me**

**Oh its what you do to me **

**Oh its what you do to me **

**Oh its what you do to me **

**What you do to me**

Puck ended the song and waved toward the cheering crowd_. I just hope I helped Jake it would be a miracle if Rachel even saw this._ Just as Puck was about to start into the next song his phone rang in his pocket and his heart stopped for a second. He clamed himself down and told himself it was just Jake checking in. He opened his phone without checking the caller ID.

"Sup dude, did it work?" Puck asked the caller.

"Yes Noah, it did and I called to ask if Delilah still has a chance to finally see what was right in front of her the whole time." A voice that was definitely not Jake's came from the other side of the line. The words were said so fast it took Puck a moment to decipher but when he did his breath caught in his throat and pure disbelief was on his face. "Rachel." Puck whispered.

Unfortunately he whispered it into the mic causing the whole audience confusion but the whole glee club and Kurt squealing and cheering causing Jake and Marley to run back into the room.

"What's going on?" Marley asked Britney who was bouncing in her chair in pure joy. She pointed to the TV and said "PUCKLEBERRY" Both looked at the TV to see Puck on the phone.

"Wait is he talking to.." Jake started to ask

"Yep" Artie says happily

"Really?!" Jake asks again in shock.

Some people nodded their heads and Jake laughs in disbelief_ the crazy ass plan worked_ Jake thought as Marley learned from Britney what a Puckleberry was. Jake continued to watch Puck. They all watched as Puck listened with so much concentration on his conversation and they watched as his face slowly split into a grin that was practically glowing. Puck hung up the phone and leaned into the mic

"Sorry folks I'm gonna have to cut it short. My Delilah just called, I'm wanted in New York." So to the sound of a cheering crowd (the crowd was still confused but they bet it had something to do with romance) and the shouting glee club Puck made the first steps towards his destiny. Puck shook his head while grinning, whoever thought his destiny would be Rachel (freaking) Berry, but Puck was to happy to care.

Just like he was to happy to care two weeks later during winter break when he got off his plane in JFK airport and have a beautiful midget of a girl leap on to him and start suffocating him with kisses. And just like the song says they laughed along when Santana (of course all the original gleeks and current ones gathered to see Puckleberry second coming, even Finn entered the betting pool after watching old performance videos and seeing the way they looked at each other he was actually standing at the airport catcalling the loudest) let out a rather loud (okay the whole airport totally heard) echoing call "PUCKLEBERRY BITCHES" and when Puck looked over at the group and saw his brother holding Marley's hand he nodded and grinned at them. Jake smiled and then looked at Marley then back at Puck nodding back.

To everyone else it was just a nod but to them it meant yeah, lets give this brother's thing a try. Puckerman brothers got each other's backs and of course they always get the girl. Are you questioning their badassness?


End file.
